São Paulo,The Fellowship of the Ring and 5 girls
by BrazilianLOTRFan
Summary: What if you were in your house with your friends watching "Lord Of The Rings"and out of nowhere the Felowship appears in your living room?Join Cheryl,Helen,Melissa,Beatriz and Sophia while they try to live with the Fellowship in modern day São Paulo,Brazil. It's my 1st fan fic so please be nice.
1. Fighting,cupcakes and sleepovers

**HEY!It's my first fic,I really enjoyed writing it!I translated this from my native language into English so it might have some obvious mistakes.****I dot own any of Lord of The Rings characters,neither the brands to improve my work is always wellcome**

It was a simple summer evening ,it was Thursday in the city of São Paulo,Brazil. Classes had ended just two weeks ago,and Cheryl parents had gone traveling and said she could have a small moment they left,she went to her iPhone 5 and called her 6:30 the doorbell rang.

"HELLO",said a girl with long straight hair and brown eyes,using skinny jeans and a shirt of Barcelona Football Club and was carrying a red backpack from Nike .

"No one's here yet?"she asked

"As always,you are the first to arrive Helen"said Cheryl giving her a hug."If you want you can help me decorate the cupcakes."

"You don't need help when it comes to cooking,Cherry"Helly said entering the house and dropping her bag on the floor.

"You are lucky to have some time long will they stay away?"

"A week.I think we'll survive well during this time"Cheryl said as the doorbell rang again.

"I think someone's at the door"said Helly

Cheryl opened the was a blonde girl with blue eyes,wearing a short pink skirt and a white sleeveless shirt and was carrying a large backpack in her hand."Hey there!"Said Sophia,who taller than Cheryl

"Hi,Sophie!"said Cheryl,hugging her"Come in and make yourself comfortable,I made cupcakes"

"I LOVE cupcakes,you always get it right,Curls."said Sophia,who always called her Curls,because of her hair.

"Cherry,I want a cupcake"said Helly

"Calm down"said Cheryl

"Relax,Brownie,with Curls on the stove,nothing goes wrong."said Sophia

Cheryl went to the kitchen and took the cupcakes out of the and Sophie were fighting because of the took them from the then came to join her friends on the couch.  
At that moment,the doorbell rang again.

"COMING!"said Cheryl"Wait here."She went to the door and opened .When she did it,she faced an Asian girl,a lot shorter than her with black hair cut at the neck,she wore one denim shorts in the middle of the thigh and a black Hollister blouse also wore a bright pink bag from Kipling.

"Good evening"Cheryl said to her friend,hugging her.

"It's a good evening indeed!And what's to eat?"said Melissa,who was usually disconnected from the world,and a little scary sometimes and was always hungry,sometimes she ate like a pig.

"Come on in"Cheryl said walking into the house.

"Hello people"said Melissa

"Hello,Ling-Mei"said -Mei was Melissa's Chinese name.

Cheryl had gone to the kitchen and began to decorate her cupcakes with the sweet melody of her fighting friends.A hour later she had finished.  
Another half an hour passed and nothing of Beatriz.

_Where is she?She's never late_

"What's to eat?Let's do eeinie meenie minei moe to see where we'll eat "Melissa said rubbing her snoring belly"ME WANTS FOOD!MELISSA WANTS FOOD!"

"Shut up,Mel*"said Helly

Melissa was annoying the crap out of them when the doorbell rang .

"Hallelujah!"shouted Sophia

"I hope she brought those cereal bars that taste like yummy strawberry pie!"said Melissa,clapping her hands like a retarded seal as Sopia did some facepalms .

Cheryl went to open the door and there was the red haired girl who wore a very style black glasses,which made harder to see her light blue was the smartest of the group,loved to wore jeans and a Tommy Hilfiger stripped polo.

"Sorry I'm late,I was so thrilled with the end of my book that I didn't seen the time pass"said Beatriz

"It's is fi-"Cheryl was interrupted by Melissa running towards Beatriz shouting

"CEREAL BAR?"Melissa seemed crazy,at best .

"Here you go,Mel, the one you like best:strawberry pie"said Beatriz,calmly opening her Kipling purple backpack and handing the cereal bar to Melissa

"Thank you for saving us,Bia,or Mel would end up eating us alive"said Helly .

"Have you seen that Barcelona won yesterday against Real Madrid ?"Bia read the whole newspaper about 3 times every morning

"It's OBVIOUS,BIA,I never lose a thing from my team."said Helly

"Shall we enter?"asked Cheryl literally pushing Melissa into the house,which seemed to be completely hipnotized by the cereal bar.

Cheryl watched the four 17 year old girls fighting.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!START ACTING LIKE SENIOR GIRLS NOT 1ST GRADERS!"Cheryl screamed"Let's patiently pick a movie to watch and then going out for diner"

"Aye,Captain!"Said the four girls together .

"I can't hear you!"said Cheryl,imitating the captain in the Sponge Bob's cartoon, that she always loved to watch.

"Aye,aye captain!" They answered

"I'll get my parents' movie box!"said Cheryl going up the stairs to the bedrooms."I don't want to hear you fighting,okay?"after she receive nods of positive,she went to her parents' room and opened the closet and picked up the black box where movies she started going down the stairs,wondering why the box was very lighter than she came in the room and dumped the box on the floor. Helly was the first to open,but when she opened.

"Where the hell are the movies?Do not tell me you ate them, Melissa"

**NOTE:*Mel means honey in portuguese,thats why its Melissa's nickname.**


	2. Fighting,cupcakes and sleepovers 2

**Hey,since its my 1st fic i was a little confused in publishing and stuff,so i devided chapter 1 in two parts.I think I get it now...Tell me if you like my LOTS of love:Esmeralda. Cheryl is based on me and the other girls on my best and review,I'm exited to write the following chapters.**

**I don't own anything.(not even the computer I'm writing on)**

"I do not eat culture" said Melissa

"What do we do now ?" asked Sophie -

"Simple" said Bia adjusting her glasses "There's a movie right here,I saw in my dad's car when he was driving me here".

"What is it?" asked Cheryl

"It's called…..drum roll please…" The Lord of the Rings " Bia said taking the film –pack out of her bag. "Personally ,it's one of my favorite books and movies.

"You really read that book?I'ts big as a Bible." Asked Helly

"Really? , I'll have to watch this?" complained Sophie

"Or you will die of boredom"said Mel

"Either that , or playing a board game from the 80's" added Cheryl

"Anything but that" said Sophie "I prefer watching " The Lord of the Nerds " than board games from 80s" .

"Do not call the movie that" Bia said seaming a little mad.

"I'm sorry , baby Carrot" Sophie said hugging her

"Okay, Sophie" Bia said

"So, we watch now."said Helly going towards the big plasma TV in the living room and put the DVD in Cheryl's X-Box . Nobody understood better technology than Helen.

Then all of them sat on the couch and waited for the movie to start , but once seated , Melissa grabbed the remote control and paused .

"Popcorn, Cheryl." she said

"Of course , supreme master of the universe" said Rachel going down the ladder leading to the dispensation room. "You can begin watching".

While Rachel was looking for the bag of popcorn and her friends were seeing the beginning of the movie when the Fellowship departed from Rivendell, suddenly all the house's lights were out and the TV began to sparkle.

"DEVILS ! HELLY , WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH THE TV?" Screamed Cheryl

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE !" - Screamed Melissa

"HAD TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF VACATION ?WHYYYYYYY?" - Lamented Sophie

"MUST BE ONLY SOME PROBLEM WITH THE LIGHT!CALM THE HELL DOWN !" said Bia, when out of nowhere the lights came back .

"Nobody touches the damn TV!" Said Cheryl

"Girls ?" Called Cheryl "HEEEEY?DID AN ALIEN ABDUCT YOU?"

Cheryl finally came into the room and saw her friends looking at 9 strange beings in front of the TV .

It was an old man with a long beard , four little people that were about the size of Melissa .There were 3 men , one of them had long blond hair , the other had dark hair and eyes blue eyes and the other was a little difficult to , blondish hair and blue eyes? .And there was also a short guy with a red beard and an axe in his were looking strangely at the of them were wearing medieval clothes?WHAT?


End file.
